Dance And Drama You Can't Live Without Them
by angel9819
Summary: Looks like bad girl Cammie's not the only one with a secret.It seems like even the ones she trusts the most have the dirtiest ones.But will her own secret hurt her? Years after disappearing from dance comp.Cammie is suddenly back. But why? R&R PLEASE!
1. Helloo New York

Cameron Morgan smirked as she saw heads turning towards her black Lamborghini. Driving up to the New York School for the Arts main hall, Cammie expertly parked right in front of the building. All the students turned their attention to see the person stepping out. Pulling her sunglasses on Cammie opened the door up and stepped out. Guys drooled while girls glared and slapped their boyfriends. Ignoring them, Cammie made her way up the stairs to the doors. Guys, slurping their drool up, scrambled over each other trying to open the doors for her. When she stepped into the halls everyone suddenly got quiet. She was relieved when she made it to the main office. Stepping inside the office Cammie looked over to the secretaries desk. Cammie almost snickered. The secretary, a middle aged lady with fake blonde hair and glasses, was sitting there flirting with a tall guy. It was quite disgusting. "Ah-hem... Before you start sucking face, I was wondering if you'd be so nice as to give me my schedule and room key. If that's not to much trouble," Cammie said stepping up behind the guy.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" the lady said looking Cammie up and down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a hearing problem. Is it permanent?" Cammie said with fake sympathy.

The secretary glared back and snapped, "I'll get your stuff right away. You're majesty," she said spitting the last part.

"Awww. That's so sweet but you don't have to call me that. If you want to though that's okay," Cammie said fake smiling. The secretary turned red and huffed turning around with her nose in the air. "The names Cameron Morgan by the way sweetheart," Cammie called mockingly to her back.

The guy then turned around to face her and said "Nice to meet you I'm Zach Goode"


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie looked him over. Black hair, green eyes, gorgeous face, and a buff body. Yup, **Definitely** the whole package. "So is it a hobby of yours? Flirting with old cougars; or are you really that desperate?" Cammie said smirking up at him.

"Hmm.. Someone seems jealous. But really do **I** look that desperate? The way I see it, flirting with her is insurance. Comes in handy a lot actually," he said smirking back at her.

Anyone coming in and seeing them together would have thought they made the perfect couple. Cammie was about 5'9. She had a little longer then shoulder length dark brown hair with different shades of high lights . She had a body any girl would kill for. Doing dance five days a week gave her a lean, curvy but muscular body. She had big mysterious blue eyes always filled with a feisty fire. To top it off she had **great** fashion sense. Right now she was wearing a pair of black,cloth short shorts with buttons coming up the sides. A curve hugging blood red tank top with a black leather jacket which she paired with long necklaces. To top it off she wore black high heeled booties and a fedora. Zach on the other hand wasn't looking to bad himself, with his hot messed up hair. He was wearing a tight plain white t-shirt which showed off his strong arms and hugged his sinfully hot eight pack. He was also wearing a pair of baggy jeans, but not to baggy, and a pair of black sports tennis-shoes.

"I found your file and key so if you wouldn't mind leaving," The secretary said coming back and gesturing at the door, while not so subtly glaring at Cammie and batting her eyelashes at Zach.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Cammie said staring blankly at her. The secretary just turned red and huffed. Cammie smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Well Zach, I guess I'll see you tomorrow during school but if you wanted to see me before then my room numbers 138." Cammie said giving Zach a big hug and a wink before walking out the door. She almost laughed at the secretary's face, bright red against her blond hair and looking ready to burst. But before she was down the hall she heard her say,

"Well where were we before that rude person walked in. Hm?" Cammie snorted she could just picture her saying that with a "seductive" smile.

"Well it seems like I'll have a** lot **of fun at this school."


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie stopped in front of her dorm, curious of the pounding and screaming coming from the inside. Just when she was about to open the door, it was yanked open by a dark haired girl. "Someone help! She's trying to kill me!" The girl screamed hiding behind Cammie.

"Get back here Baxter! I barely did anything!" Another girl said coming out of the room with a curling iron in her hand.

"You call trying to burn off my face nothing?" The girl said poking her head around Cammie.

"Um.. sorry to interrupt your bonding but I'm your new roommate. Cammie."

The girl with the curling iron looked at her and said, "Oh yeah we were expecting you. I'm Macey McHenry and this," she gestured to the girl still behind Cammie." Is Rebecca Baxter."

"Call me that though, and you'll be running around with a broken leg. So you can call me Bex." The girl said coming out from behind her. Cammie looked them over. Macey was a tall dark haired beauty with electric blue eyes. She was obviously very fashionable. Bex had a sporty air about her. With her strong looking body and dark mocha skin she still was beautiful. Cammie also noticed she spoke with an English accent. "That must draw the guys," Cammie thought to herself.

"Sorry about the screaming. Macey was trying to give me a makeover. So far she's poked me in the eye with eyeliner, Made my face look orange, and ALMOST BURNT MY FACE OFF!" Bex said glaring at Macey.

"It's not my fault! You were trying to bite me!" Macey yelled glaring back.

" That's 'cause you were trying to KILL me!" Bex yelled back.

"That's it! I am tying you to a chair and will finish what I've started!" Macey yelled starting to run after her.

"Well at least I have some interesting roommates," Cammie thought as she watched them running down the hall. After finally catching both of them, and making them sit down on the couch, Cammie heard a knock at the door. "I'm going to get that. Stay right here!" Cammie said giving them a look.

"Hello? Zach? What are you doing here?" Cammie said staring at the smirking guy in front of her.

"_I_ was making sure you told me the truth about your room number. After all, you gave me an invitation." Zach said smirking down at her. Cammie looked behind her into the room. She heard nothing which probably didn't mean a good thing.

"Right. Well an invitation's an invitation. So here," Cammie said planting a kiss on his mouth. Grabbing the front of his shirt Cammie slowly pushed him out into the hallway still kissing him. Just as he was getting into it, Cammie pushed him off and shouted, "See you tomorrow. Bye!" Before shutting the door in his surprised face. Cammie sighed. Right as she turned around she was bombarded with questions.

"OMG! That was Zach Goode! How do you know him? He's like the hottest playboy of our school, plus he's really popular! Did you really give him an invitation?"

"STOP! just hold on. Okay I'll tell you everything." Cammie then proceeded to tell them of her her time with him. When she was finished she saw devilish smiles on their faces."Uh oh not good" She thought.

"Cammie dearest," Bex said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Cammie said uneasily.

"Macey and I are going to give you a makeover, and by tomorrow Zach won't be able to resist you." Bex said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright let's go! We're going to be late for class!" Bex yelled pounding on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for two hours! Hurry up Macey! It doesn't even take _you_ that long to put on your face!"

"Chill Baxter! I had to make sure everything was perfect." Macey said coming out of the bathroom with an irritated look on her face. "Any ways," Macey said giving Bex a pointed look. "May I present the new hotter and heartbreaking version of Cammie Morgan!" Cammie stepped out of the bathroom. Bex stared. Going to school for dance Cammie was wearing a pair of light grey baggy sweat pants, a white sports bra and a baggy lime green knitted top, and a pair of tennis shoes. Macey had her straighten her hair and wear a silver cuff bracelet.

"Um I like you to Bex, just not in that way," Cammie said looking at Bex with fake sympathy. Macey laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha. Totally NOT funny," Bex said glaring at the two of them.

"This is perfect! If Bex can't resist you then neither will Zach!" Macey said with a big smile.

"Shut- up! I am NOT a lesbian! And you know it to! " Bex yelled at Macey.

"Whatever you say Bex. But if you are that's okay. We'll still be your friends just don't come to close. I hear it's contagious," Macey said walking out the door with Cammie. Bex huffed and followed them out the door.

"Hello! You must be the new student right?" the giddy teacher said seeing Cammie walk into the studio.

"You got that right," Cammie said looking around at the students.

"Well I'm going to need you to show us how well you dance so I can put you with group."

"Alright whatever you want," Cammie said with a sigh. "Hopefully they don't go ballistic like last time" She thought. The teacher started the music it was Don't trust me by 3Oh!3 and after that scandalous by Miss-Teeq. The whole class was amazed as they watched her. She danced with a sass and spice while still keeping it cool.

"Well! That was amazing! What was your name again?" The teacher said when she was done.

"Her it goes, please don't freak out." Cammie thought. "Cameron Morgan" Cammie smirked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

" Oh wow! Everyone thought you had quit competing," The teacher said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well as you can see, I'm starting back," Cammie said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Oh yes, well we are very honored to have you here with us. You may take your seat." The teacher said with an awed look. Cammie just gave her an odd look and nodded her head.

"What was that about? She acts as if she's never met a Cameron Morgan before," Macey whispered to her.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later" Cammie whispered back, then immediately turning her attention to the teacher, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Well that was just bloody boring!" Bex said while they were walking to lunch.

"I don't know Bex. What about during acting. when professor Abby proclaimed her undying love for that one student ." Cammie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, especially when he turned bright red and threw up all over the her _and_ the first row." Macey said laughing.

"Or when that other kid stood up to recite his lines and got so nervous he peed all over the stage."

"Okay maybe that was a little funny," Bex said. As they reached the cafeteria all the students turned to stare at Cammie. "Well news sure travels fast in this school," Cammie thought.

"Will you all quit bloody staring at her?" Bex yelled glaring at them. Seeing Bex glare is one thing but when she's glaring at _you_ is another thing. Seeing her glare the whole student body turned back to each other and the whispering started.

"Now let's go get our food," Bex said walking towards the salad bar. Cammie watched amused as the whole lunch crowd parted before Bex.

" Well I know who I'm going to take shopping next Black Friday." Macey said.

Once they had gotten their food and had found a table to sit at. They saw a crowd of boys coming through the doors. "Who's that?" Cammie said spotting them. "

"_Those " _Macey said waving her fork towards them " Are Zach Goode's followers. The one on his right is Grant, TOTAL hottie but he's a one night stand. On his left is Jonas, he's more into the technical stuff. The girl holding his hand is his girlfriend Liz. She's a lot like him, but really sweet. The other ones are Nick, Caleb, and Josh. All of them are together in a band Goode started. Pretty good from what I've heard.

"Really? That's interesting," Cammie thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear someone coming up behinds her.

"Thinking about me Morgan?"

Cammie quickly came back to her senses." What do you think? I bet you were the one thinking about me." Cammie purred with a smirk on her face.

Zach's smirk grew wider, just as he was about to say something, principle Solomon stood up and spoke in a microphone "Ahem. I would like to make an announcement."


	6. Chapter 6

"We would like to welcome to our school, Cameron Morgan!"

"Cameron Morgan! Isn't she the dancing champion from Gallagher?" Cammie heard people whisper.

"I heard she got kicked out of her crew when she broke the leader of the crew's heart."

"Well _I_ heard that she got pregnant to a professor, and then ran away to get a abortion."

Solomon continued, "We have gotten an invitation from Gallagher Academy for the Arts and they have decided to host a competition for the arts. The people going are: Cameron Morgan and her crew Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHernry, Tina Walters and Anna Feterman. The people going for the music competition will be Zach Goode and his band New York's Goode. That is all, thank you I expect all of you to represent your school well."

Cammie smirked as Zach's group, Bex and Macey all turned to stare at her. "You're _the_ Cammie Morgan?" Bex said staring at her. '

"Yeah, so?" Cammie said leaning back on the table.

"Why didn't you tell us?You're like the best dancer there is. You've won all the competitions." Bex said awed.

"Why thank you Bex! Flattery gets you anywhere. In my defense though I was going to tell you."

" I guess I'll see you later Gallagher girl. It'll be fun competing with you. That means we'll get to see more of each other." Zach said with a smirk.

"I look forwards to it Blackthorn boy." Cammie said getting up and motioning for Bex and Macey to follow.

Cammie smirked as she heard Grant say,"Whoa dude, how does she know you went there?"

Back in the girl's dorm Macey and Bex started grilling Cammie. "Why did you stop competing?" "What happened between you and your crew?" "What was it like being famous?"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on. I'll tell you everything." They looked at her expectantly. "I was about fifteen when I was accepted into Gallagher's dance crew. It was a really big honor, because I was the youngest member to ever be accepted, and you always had to be the top of your classes for the leader to even consider you. Well the leader, when I joined, was a senior named Lacey she was always really nice to me and helped me get better with my steps. When she left I was expected to be the new leader, but I thought I was still to young. So they elected a new leader. His name was Mick he was the new student from Blackthorn, a very big ladies man but was a amazing dancer, second only to me. We hit it off right away. He was always really sweet and acted like he always cared about me. We decided to date and I have to say I fell in love with him, it was perfect for a while. After we won our World's competition, our crew went to a party at a friend's house. While we were there I couldn't find Mick so I started looking around." Cammie looked down at her hands then looked back up. "I found him in a bedroom with Tina,a member of our crew." Macey and Bex gasped.

"Any ways I dumped him and quit dance. Then I decided I shouldn't waist my life on him so I came here."

"That bloody man whore!"

"Bex! watch your language" Macey gasped

"Well it's true!"

"Even if it is watch it! Cammie you have about two weeks until we have to go to Gallagher. When we get there we're going to show Mick what he missed. With Zach's help of course."

"Yeah besides, you still are a better dancer then him. He'll get so jealous when he sees you with Zach!"

"Ohmygosh! I only have two weeks to work on your wardrobe!" Macey said hyperventilating.

"I love my friends" Cammie thought watching Bex trying to get Macey to breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later...

"Cammie! it's time to go!" Macey yelled to Cammie in the bathroom.

"I'm coming go ahead out! Cammie yelled back. Cammie listened as the door shut and it became quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could make her call. She already waited to long. She pulled out her phone. "Hello this is the Che-. Yes sir I know I've waited to long -. Someone's here, I know it. I just don't know-. Yes, I know-. It was a mistake last time-. I know it was a close call-. I won't fail this. My life depends on it."

"What is taking her so long? We're going to be late checking in to the hotel." Bex complained.

"Maybe we should ch- Oh thank God here she comes." Macey said in relief.

"Sorry! I was texting Zach." Cammie said lying smoothly, she smiled inwardly at how easy it was.

"Ewww! You guys have only been dating for like a week and your already all mushy. Some people like to eat in peace without having to watch a live x rated movie. Thank you!" Bex said making a face.

"Well what about you and Grant huh? I believe I was watching something even grosser going on in our room the other day." Cammie said smirking at Bex's red face.

"I was helping him with his homework!"

"I do NOT want to know what class that was for then," Cammie said walking over to her car.

"Alright let's take it from the top!" Cammie shouted. It was a week before they had left for the competition. Cammie decided that her crew was going to do three dances. One would be a group dance which would be to the song Calabria 2008 by Enur. Bex was doing a duet to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship with Macey. The third one was a solo that Cammie decided she would do. It would be to Scandalous by Mis- Teeq. So far they had the choreography done and everything was turning out alright.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, can I talk to you real quick?" Zach said coming into the studio they were practicing in.

"Anything for you" Cammie said smirking and following him out into the hallway. Once they reached a deserted hallway Zach turned to her. Cammie leaned against a wall. "So what do you need to talk about? Please don't tell me you got that secretary pregnant."

"What if I did? Hmm?" Zach said moving closer.

"I would probably cut of your manhood and then kill the girl."

"Someone sounds jealous," Zach said smirking.

"I am NOT ! Now what did you need to talk to me about? You're wasting my time." Cammie said annoyed.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I was wondering if you would go out with me but since I'm wasting your time I guess I'll ask later." Zach said smirking at her and pushing himself of the wall with his shoulder.

"Hold on did I say you could go?" Cammie said with a raised eyebrow. Zach looked at her. "Of course I'll go out with you! But this is only 'cause I don't want you to suffer having to flirt with old cougars to get a girl."

"Why thank you your highness. You honor me with your acceptance." Zach said making a dramatic bow.

"I'll see you at lunch." Cammie said walking away with a roll of her eyes.

She didn't see the triumphant look on Zach's face. "She's to trusting. This will make my mission MUCH easier." Zach thought with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ground! Sweet ground!" Bex said opening her car door and falling on the ground kissing it.

"Oh stop it Bex! Its not like I almost killed us." Macey said getting out of the drivers seat.

"Right. You _almost_ didn't kill us when you were to busy staring at that guy and we almost got slammed by that truck!" Bex said looking up from the ground she was hugging.

"Careful Bex, Grant might get jealous if he sees you making out with the ground like that." Cammie said picking up her suitcase from the trunk. Bex glared at her. Cammie started walking towards the familiar Gallagher dorm building the competitors would be staying in. Bex screamed and ran through the door of the dorm to jump on one of the beds.

Macey looked around and whistled. "Wow. I wish we got dorms like this back at NY, they're awesome!" She was right. With a front room and a big bedroom with three king sized beds, all done in elegant style. It was more like a mini hotel suite.

"Come on, let's check out our competition." Cammie said grinning and starting to pull clothes out of her trunk as Anna and Liz joined them.

Once dressed Cammie,Bex, Macey, Liz, and Anna made their way to the large auditorium. As they opened the massive doors at the back they could hear the music blasting from the speakers on the stage. Cammie could see crews in the audience section watching a group perform. Cammie recognized them, dancers on stage were no other than her old crew.

"Stop!" Macey said jumping in front of her group. They looked at her. "I have to make sure you still look good." Macey looked them over.

Cammie was wearing a pair of black army pants, a hot pink sports bra and a pair of black tennis shoes. Her hair was straight a little longer then shoulder length and with side bangs, her makeup was a smokey kind. Bex was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with the legs rolled up to her calves, a purple boyfriend shirt and white tennis shoes. She was wearing her hair in a pony tail and lots of rubber bracelets with words on them. Liz was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, a tight turquoise green tank, tennis shoes and her hair in a side pony tail. Anna was wearing a pair of black cut off sweats, a yellow thick strapped tank and tennis shoes with her hair in a clipped messy bun. Macey was wearing a pair of baggy sweats, a emerald colored bandou with a black ballet cropped top, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her usually straightened black hair was crimped and framing her face. The girls rolled their eyes at her inspection.

"Are you done mother?" Cammie said sarcastically when Macey finished.

"Oh don't give me that attitude Morgan, and yes you're finished. You'll thank me for this later." Macey said flipping her hair. Cammie planted a smirk on her face and strutted down the aisle to the stage. She could hear them all whispering when they recognized her.

"Can't I go anywhere without people whispering?" Cammie thought exasperated. "Wait what am I thinking? Of course I can't, I'm Cameron freaking Morgan." Hiding her thoughts behind her smirk Cammie jumped up on stage and stood behind their leader, who's back was turned to her. "Hello Mick. Missed me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mick turned around,"Cammie. What _are_ you doing here?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

Cammie fought the urge to slap him. "You know I knew you were stupid, but I thought even_ you _could figure out why I'm here Mick." Cammie said sweetly with a smirk.

"I thought you got the message when I dumped you. No guy could _ever_ want you. You were just my charity case. I would never take you back no matter how much you beg." Mick said leering at her.

Cammie's smirk got bigger, "You really think I would want a man whore like you back? I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not why I'm here. I'm here with a new crew to win the competition. Which by the looks of it, won't be hard."

Tina,glaring, walked up to Cammie. "That is _my_ boyfriend your talking to slut. just because you think you're all popular and great doesn't mean you are to everyone else. To us you'll always be the girl that slept with our leader to get ahead. Besides, you're not even that great of a dancer." Everyone in the audience gasped and looked at Cammie for her reaction.

Bex ,standing behind Cammie, turned red in the face and tried to punch Tina. Just before she hit her, Cammie pulled her back. Turning to the smirking Mick Cammie said, "My my Mick I knew you had problems but I didn't know they got _this_ bad. I mean letting Tina fight your wars? Tsk Tsk, your losing your edge." Cammie said shaking her head with fake sympathy on her face.

Mick exploded. "You know what bitch? we're going to settle this right now. I challenge you and your crew to a battle right now." He said with a triumphant look on his face. Cammie was smirking at him expectantly. Mick's face dropped he knew he had fallen into her trap. She had played him.

"We except." Cammie said simply with an evil grin.

"Alright then we'll go first. Just don't go crying to anyone if you lose." Mick said as his crew got in place.

Cammie smirked and sat back in her chair in the audience. Everyone watched as the GA, Gallagher Academy, crew performed to Give it up by Sean Paul. As they ended the whole audience exploded with cheering. Mick smirked down at Cammie as she jumped on stage. She smirked back and looked out at the auditorium. Almost every seat was full. Every teacher, student and visitor hearing Cameron Morgan was back and battling with the GA crew, had hurried to the auditorium in time to see the show. Seeing Zach in the audience she caught his eye and winked. Everyone became quiet as I Know You Want Me by Pitt Bull came on. They cheered as Cammie's crew took over the stage with their hot dancing. Cammie laughed at Mick as everyone jumped up and cheered as they ended. The sound was deafening. Grinning Zach came over to her and planted a kiss on her mouth. Cammie never saw his hand slipping into her pocket where her phone was, or the shadow in the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie and Zach walked hand in hand down the streets of Roseville. It was night, but the lights from the shops cast a romantic glow on the town. It was two days till the start of the competitions. The first day would be the music competitions and the second day would be dance. Wanting some time to themselves, Cammie and Zach snuck out if Gallagher, and into the town for dinner. Cammie noticed Zach seemed troubled and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," Zach said with a small smile.

Cammie, noticing a lie, stopped walking and faced him, "Zach, I know something's wrong please tell me."

"Cammie it's really nothing, I'm just stressed about the competition."

Cammie let go of his hand, "I know you Zach, it's something else."

"Cammie just let it go! I couldn't tell you if I wanted."

losing her patience Cammie glared at him, "You know what Zach? You push everyone away and I thought you were letting me in for once. But no, Mr. High and Mighty can take care of himself. I tell you everything. can't you do the same?"

Zach lost his temper, "I _can_ take care of myself. You don't know half the things I've been through. Besides, I'm not the only one hiding something. You _don't _tell me everything."

Cammie winced at the tone of his voice, "I was going to tell you something tonight, but I guess you don't even care about listening. So go to hell Zachary Goode!" Cammie said turning her back and walking away. Zach looked sadly after her. He really loved her but he couldn't let it continue. It was for the best.

Cammie stared at the wall behind her bed. After her fight with Zach she had told Macey and Bex she felt sick and had gone straight to bed while they went to dinner. A few minutes later she had gotten a call.

-Flashback-

You step up I'll step up boy. It don't matter what the haters say as long as you are my- "Cammie here. What do you want?"

"Chameleon, we have the name of the COC agent where you are."

Cammie sat straight up on her bed. "I'm listening"

"His name's Zachary Jared Goode. Age 17, Black hair, green eyes. You need to find him soon he already knows who you are. He's extremely smart. Is second only to you. You need to get rid of him immediately. Or he'll get you first. You know what happens if he does."

"Yes director I'm aware. He'll be taken care of," Cammie said stiffly before hanging up.

-End of flashback-

She was trying to sort out her feelings. But ultimately she felt betrayed and angry at herself. "Why didn't I see what he really was? I was so blind!"

The betrayed part of her was saying, "I loved him and he let me down! He never liked me." She sighed.

"What's the use? I have to get rid of him. They'll kill him if I don't succeed." Cammie thought sadly.

"I may love him, but my father's more important. I WILL finish my mission." She thought determinedly.

The figure inside the shadows of her window watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Stepping into the light the shadow revealed the handsome face of Mick. He shook his head sadly. He had tried to scare her off but she chose her fate. There was nothing he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

Zach stared out his window at the lights from the town. He felt a slight breeze. "What have you brought me Mick?" Zach said without turning around.

"She still won't give up," Mick said slumping down in a chair.

Zach sighed. He had heard the conversation between the director and her. "Get my mother on a secure line. We have to talk."

Zach waited two dial tones before his mother's voice filled his ear. "Zach. I expect you have good news for me," her cold voice said.

" The Chameleon knows who I am. I am going to make my move sooner than planned."

"No mistakes Zach. If you fail.. well we don't want to think about that." she said hanging up on him.

"Earth to Cammie! Hello?" Bex said waving her hand in front of Cammie's face. "Come on Cammie! You've been staring into space for like an hour!" Bex looked at Macey for help.

"Don't look at me! I've tried everything," Macey said, not taking her eyes off the fashion magazine she was reading.

Bex snapped her fingers, "I know! what if we-"

"Stop right there Baxter! I do not want to hear another plan. Obviously there's trouble in paradise."

"I still think she's pregnant."

"You guys know I'm right here. Right?"

"Cammie! You're not dead! "

"believe me, I'm very much alive Bex," Cammie said sarcastially and punching her in the shoulder.

"Yep you're defanitly alive," Bex said wincing.

"So Cams..." Macey said looking at her over the magazine.

"I know I know. We should be practicing for tomorrow. I just have a lot on my mind"

"You could always tell us," Macey said, with a suggestive look on her face.

"Let's go we're already late." Cammie said ignoring her and walking out the door.

Bex rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulder at Macey before following Cammie out the door. Macey sighed.

**So sorry for the shortness but I've been really busy getting ready to go to the beach. Will try to updat there. :)**

***Emily* aka Black Angel 9819**


	12. Chapter 12

"WELCOME, TO THE FIRST EVER GALAGHER DANCE COMPETITION!" The announcer boomed.

Cammie sighed as she applied some dark eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"All right Cammie! Time to get into the _amazing_ clothes I picked out for you!" Macey said rushing into her room with a pile of clothes in her arms.

Cammie smiled as Macey shoved her into the bathroom.

- _10 minutes later-_

Cammie walked out of the bathroom to stand in front of Macey ,who was standing by the closet. Macey gasped,"Oh. My. Gosh! It's perfect!"

Cammie looked into the mirror by the door of the bathroom, taking in her figure. Macey had picked a pair of dark green cargo pants, a black sports bra, and a pair of black flat booties. Macey had also styled her hair into a sexy wind blown pony tail, with whisps coming down on either side of her face. Cammie smiled. Perfect.

Dancers of all kinds stood back stage warming up, waiting for their turn to represent their school. Their talking quieted as Cammie and her crew came through the doors. Cammie smirked as the crowd parted before her. They continued staring until a glare from Bex sent them back to talking. Cammie laughed at their scared faces then turned to her crew. "Alright, from the top. One Two Three..."

"AND THAT WAS GALLAGHER'S VERY OWN CREW, LED BY MICK ALEXANDER! OUR NEXT PERFORMANCE IS A SOLO PERFORMANCE FROM THE NEW YORK SCHOOL FOR THE ARTS! IT WILL BE DANCED BY. THE ONE. THE ONLY. CAMERON MORGAN!"

The crowd went wild as Cammie stepped on stage. She took a breath as the music started.

_after the dance_

The screaming was defaning as Cammie finished her last move. The whole audience serged on stage, surrounding her. Cammie felt herself being jostled from side to side, as everyone tried to get to her. She saw Macey and Bex's smiling faces before it all went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry, I haven't updated in like months.:( I would love to finish this story but I really can't think of a finish for it:( If any one is interested in adopting this story please message me or e-mail me at **_** emy9819 **_** Or if anyone doesn't want to adopt it please help me by leaving reviews with ideas for a finish and I can try to work on it:) **

**Thank you all, for reading and reviewing my story! **

**Black Angel :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my faithful readers! I have decided to try and finish this story:) Enjoy! please leave comments :) **

"Hey there Camster,"

Cammie groaned trying to open her eyes. Who was that? It sounded like her dad. But it couldn't be. He was missing. He had gone missing a long time ago.. Cam groaned and opened her eyes. Blinking at the harsh light glaring into her face. Imediatly her senses kicked in, she was sitting on a chair in the middle of a bare room with wood walls. She couldn't hear any noises outside, so it had to be a secluded location. But she could feel the floor slightly rocking. A boat. She was on a boat.

"Great. Now how the heck am I gonna get out of here," Cammie thought. Trying to move her hands she found them handcuffed. Looking back around the room Cammie saw a door, most likely locked, and another chair across from her. "So much for anything helpful," Cammie gripped.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a figure stepped through. Cammie could only see the silohuette of the person. It was defanitly very male.

"Hello Cam. Enjoy your rest? You really needed one concidering how tired you've been looking lately."

Cammie pressed her lips together. "Hello again Mick. It's funny I didn't think you cared about my well being."

"Hmm You're right. I don't. But I do need you alive for questioning. But after we're done, you won't be my problem. Heck you won't be anyones problem." Cmmmie could hear the amusement in his voice. It was sickening.

"Why the handcuffs, Mick? Are you so scared of weak little me?" Cammie mocked.

Mick knew what she was trying at, "Just a procaution sweetheart. We don't want you running away from us. Then it'd just be more work to track you down again."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Cammie asked glaring at his shadow.

"Hi Cammie, I trust Mick wasn't to rough. He just can't keep his hands to himself sometime."

Cammie lost her cool for a second before shooting back, "Zach, I wondered when you would show up. I knew you were a low bastard, but teaming up with Mick? Now that's just below you." Mick left going to the top deck.

"Actually, he has been a great help to me. Dating you for so long, breaking your heart, learning all about you." Zach said calmly.

"That jerk was the worst mistake of my life. He hardly broke my heart." Cammie said coldy.

"tsk tsk tsk. Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. It isn't pretty when you lie. It must be hard knowing the two guys you love have betrayed you. Only dating you to use you." Zach said, his heart clenching with each word of her response.

"I don't love you and I never will." Cammie said looking straight ahead ino the blackness.

"Goode, we've arrived at the island." Mick said down the stairs.

Zach turned to Cammie. "Let's go."

**I'm sorry! I know it's depressing but I just had to show the dark side of the story. Thanks for reading! :D xoxoxo**


End file.
